


Ele está com você

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Qual era o ponto de colocar uma lápide em um cemitério quando não tem corpo nenhum ?





	Ele está com você

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Essa fic se passa no universo dos filmes após os Losers lutarem contra Pennywise pela primeira vez, mas antes deles se mudarem de Derry.

Bill não contou para seus amigos o que ele ia fazer naquela tarde, de muitas maneiras seus amigos eram sua família, mas aquele momento era algo apenas para a sua família de sangue. Era o dia em que eles colocariam a lápide de Georgie no cemitério.

_Qual era o ponto de colocar uma lápide em um cemitério quando não tem corpo nenhum ?_ Bill pensou muitas vezes durante o dia mas não disse nada, era o que seus pais queriam e não havia nada que ele podia fazer para influenciar a decisão deles. 

A lápide dizia _George Denbrough chamado jovem demais pelo céu para viver com os anjos_. 

De alguma maneira a inscrição o irritou até mais do que a lápide por si mesma _Georgie não chamado, ele foi arrancado de nós, e ele não está em céu com os anjos, ele foi levado para os esgotos com um monstro_ ele pensou. 

Sua mãe começou a chorar no ombro de seu pai, e Bill disse :

“E-eu vou andar um po-pouco”

“Certo, mas não vá longe” seu pai disse. 

Bill foi longe o suficiente para que ele parasse de ouvir o choro de sua mãe. Ele se apoiou em uma árvore e fechou seus olhos, e aí ele ouviu passos vindo na sua direção, quando ele abriu seus olhos ele esperava ver seu pai, ao invés disso ele encontrou Mike Hanlon olhando para ele. 

“Oi Bill”

“O-o que voc-cê está fazendo aqui ? Como você sa-bia que eu estaria aqui?”

“Eu não sabia Bill, foi uma coincidência” 

“Então o que você es-está fazend-do aqui ?”

Mike se moveu e ele viu as duas lápides lado a lado com os nomes Eileen Halon e Luke Halon. 

“Eu es-esqueci”

“Tudo bem”

“Você v-v-vem aqui sem-sempre ?”

“Não realmente, só as vezes”

“Por-porque hoje ?”

“Não sei, só sentiu como um daqueles dias que você sente vontade de vir. E você ?”

“Eles colo-colocaram uma lápide pro G-Georgie aqui hoje” 

“Sinto muito”

“É idiota. E-ele não está aqui, eu n-n-não sei porque eles querem isso”

“Ajuda as vezes, ter um lugar específico que você vai para pensar sobre a pessoa que você perdeu”

“E-eu não quero pensar mais, nós lutamos con-tra aquela coisa que matou ele e ainda está doendo. As ve-zes eu gostaria de pular no tem-po, e ir para a época em que não vai doer”

Mike olhou para ele como se ele tivesse algo para dizer mas não sabia ao certo se ele devia. 

“O que ?” Bill perguntou.

“Não vai parar de doer. Eventualmente fica mais fácil mas você nunca realmente supera sabe, algumas semanas ou meses você vai achar que você superou completamente, e você vê algo que vai te lembrar dele, mas sabe, não é tão ruim assim, dessa maneira eles estão sempre com você. Eu sei que é um clichê, mas também é verdade”

“Eu n-não achei foi um clichê” 

“Obrigado”

“V-você se importa se eu n-não falar por um tempo ?”

“Não..você quer que eu te deixe sozinho ?”

“Não realmente” 

Mike apoiou suas costas ao lado dele na árvore, com seus ombros tocando os do outro garoto. Bill não tinha certeza quando exatamente ele tinha começado a chorar, apenas que Mike o abraçou e continuou o abraçando até que ele parasse e que ele se sentiu muito grato naquele momento por ele estar lá. 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
